greatwolflodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf Ears
Wolf Ears 'are an item that can be found at every Great Wolf Lodge. They are the Lodge's signature item and come in many varieties. They are a headband that guests can put on their heads. Guests get as many Wolf Ears as the amount of guests they booked for. They are made of a soft cotton exterior and a plastic interior. They were introduced in 2010 originally as a promotional item given to guests who ate at one of the lodge's restaurants. 'Varieties *'Standard' **The Standard Wolf Ears are the most common type of Wolf Ears. They are found whenever Great Wolf Lodge doesn't have a special event going on. They are a tan-ish gray color with white inner ears on the front, and depict the Great Wolf Lodge logo on the backside of the right ear. They were first introduced in 2010. *'Birthday Ears' **The Birthday Ears can be found all year round. They look like the Standard Wolf Ears, but with a red party hat added to the middle of the ears. On the hat there is a white wolf paw and various colored streamers on top. The ears also say "Happy Birthday!" on the back of the left ear, and "Great Wolf Lodge" on the back of the right ear. *'Patriotic Ears' **The Patriotic Ears are the ears that can be found during patriotic holidays like Labor Day and the 4th of July. They are dark blue in color and have the colors and designs of the American flag on the inner ears. *'Howl-O-Ween' **The Howl-O-Ween Ears are the ears that can be found during the Howl-O-Ween 'event in October. They are orange in color with white inner ears. They also have a pumpkin on the backside of the right ear, with the words "'Howl-O-Ween Great Wolf Lodge" inside it. *'Snowland' **The Snowland Ears are the ears that can be found during the Snowland event from late November to early January. They are white in color, with blue inner ears. On the back, the left ear says "Great Wolf Lodge" and the right ear says "Snowland" *'Spring-A-Palooza' **The Spring-A-Palooza 'Ears are the ears that can be found during the 'Spring-A-Palooza event, which lasts from March 9th to April 15th. These ears are special in that they are the only ears to have more than 2 colors. They are a pastel blue, yellow, red and green color, with white inner ears, effectively making them tie-dye. They also have a blue version of the Great Wolf Lodge logo on the backside of the right ear. *'Autism Speaks' **The '''Autism Speaks '''Ears were a light blue variant of ears that could found at all locations during the month of April 2019 if guests donated a minimum of $5 to the Autism Speaks organization. They are light blue in color, with the Autism Speaks logo on the back of the left ear, and the Great Wolf Lodge logo on the back of the right ear. Gallery howloweenears.png|Howl-O-Ween ears tiedypespringears.png|Spring-A-Palooza ears Patrioticears.jpg|Patriotic ears ASEars.png|Autism Speaks ears Trivia *Standard wolf ears can be purchased from the Great Wolf Lodge online store for $3.99 each. Category:Items